


There's a Stirring Never Felt Before

by DancingShadows9174



Category: Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe-Japanese, Angels of Supernatural, Crossover, F/M, Genderbending, God - Freeform, Goddess, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, High School Student Sam, I mean, It gets the job done, M/M, Made Up Monsters, Mixing Gods, Monsters Popping Up Everywhere, No parents, Panic Attacks, Terrible Explaination of Supernatural Happenings, living alone, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows9174/pseuds/DancingShadows9174
Summary: Shakaku is wary of the new student with the scary-ass glare that burns into her soul, but not enough to shut her mouth if it comes to talking to him. When she accidentally sees Takeshi and his little brother performing some kind of magic, things get very weird - and very dangerous for her.





	1. Part One: Skakaku~Introduction to Nothing

Section One: Introduction to Nothing

He came to school that first day with a white mask over his mouth and nose, black eyes peering over the fabric. He didn't look sick, but hey. Maybe he was. During lunch, he leaned against the wall of the commonroom, arms folded, freaking the shit out of everyone. The teachers knew his last name, but their files didn't know his first name yet, so everyone called him "the Hiromatsu creep." He stared at you, boring his demon eyes into your soul. Just when you thought you couldn't take anymore, he'd glance away and you'd be free. Never have to interact with him again unless you sat next to him in class, which, of course I did.  
What was I thinking, asking him anything? What business did I have riling up the beast?  
"Hey, you're Hiromatsu, right?"  
He turned to me and finally, slowly, nodded once before facing the board again. Because I guess I can't keep my mouth shut, I continued.  
"What's your first name, though? I'm Shakaku." Why did you just tell him your name? Now he can curse you! Fucking idiot.  
A low, hoarse growl echoed in my straining ears. His lips barely moved under the mask. "Takeshi. Stop talking to me."  
Okay. I can do that. "Oh, okay. I was just wondering where you transfered from." God, can you not?  
The silence trailed on and on and I half hoped he'd forgotten I'd said anything. But right before the teacher walked in start class, a quiet mumble from him stabbed through my chest.  
"I've been in Korea with my father."  
I nodded and focused on the morning announcements. Takeshi didn't seem to notice me after that until class ended for the day and he stood up, grabbing me by the arm.  
"Listen. I don't appreciate people prying into my personal life. I don't like talking to or with idiots either, so maybe you can keep your mouth to yourself," he growled, thrusting my limb away from himself and slipping out of the room.  
The next day, I came to school early to catch him before the beginning bell sounded. He didn't disappoint, walking confidently into the room after waving to someone down the hall. "Be good, Sa-Tomoe," his muffled cry shook me. He shouldn't be talking so loudly, at almost normal volume. He slunk in, sliding easily into his seat and stared ahead with an expression of worry and unconcern etched into his eyebrows. I leaned forward and waved my hand in front of his face.  
"Hey, Takeshi," I stuck my foot deep down my throat. "Was that your brother? They said you had a brother, but I didn't know who it was. What was his name again?"  
The glare laid on me was so fierce I suddenly remembered that I'd been hoping to apologize for this same behavior not five minutes ago. What the hell was wrong with me?  
"What...did you just...say to me?" He rasped through the ever present medical mask. I shrugged and sat back, intently studying the teacher's swinging ponytail as she wrote on the board. I ignored him, he ignored me, until lunch break and we were caught together in the doorway, both trying to get out. The hissing sounds he made had me thinking he didn't like physical contact, which I get. But as soon as he wasn't touching me, he had darted off, slinking along the walls. He disappeared down a hall and I stopped in my tracks, surveying what had just happened.  
"Hey, miss?"  
I started out of my trance and glanced down at the adorable first year I'd ever seen. He had different feel to him. Not off balance, exactly, but he wasn't Japanese. I mean, he was, obviously, but his mannerisms and facial structure seemed...odd. I bent to his level, smiling. "What can I do for you, small one?"  
He shuffled his feet for a minute before chirping,"Did you see where my big brother went? We're supposed to eat lunch together. "  
Something clicked in my brain and I made a connection. "Oh, are you Tomoe? Is your brother Takeshi?"  
He hesitated briefly before nodding enthusiastically. "Yep? Didya see him?"  
I pointed to the left hallway I'd seen the mysterious boy turn down. "That way, I think. But hey! Do you want to sit with me instead?"  
Tomoe shook his head. "Nah. Thanks, though." He dashed off, satchel banging against his knees. I smiled after him and gave a little wave. What a cute kid.


	2. Dancing with a Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakaku witnesses some pretty trippy magic...and isn't quite sure how to handle Takeshi's temper.

Section Two: Dance with the Devil

I had to retake a pretty major exam, so it was night before my instructor called time, thanked me, and instructed me to go home quickly. I almost did, too. I had to get the miso going for Kichiro before he went to bed. But something by the school around the back caught my attention and I crept around the building to see what was going on.  
I can't even.  
What the hell is this?  
Takeshi stood in the middle of a complex circle and star formation made out of spray paint. His eyes were closing and little Tomoe was chanting in a language I'd never heard before. Wind whipped his hair about, though none touched me. There was a short gasp from under his illuminated mask and he rose, engulfed in a bright white light that proceeded to wrap itself around his dangling legs and flicker out. His mask stretched as I assumed his mouth gaped, and something black and thick dripped out from under the pale white covering. Tomoe shouted louder and the black blood spewed from the top lip and through the risen boy's nose and eyes. He sputtered and coughed, but remain pretty quiet while he dripped with ooze.  
Finally, he lowered and the fountains of goo slowed in their paths. Takeshi crumpled to the ground inside the chalky ring of paint and candle wax, breathing heavily. His little brother pet his hair and buries his face into his big brother's heaving shoulders. Quietly, I left, determined to forget I'd even seen something so outlandish.  
Only the next morning, when the tall boy waved tiredly to his companion and slumped over his desk in a stupor, I felt a queasy feeling in my stomach, churning and writhing like a can of worms dumped unceremoniously.  
"Well, you were up late," I commented casually, rubbing my hands together to warm them up. He looked up at me blearily.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" His voice rose in agitation and sounded thick through his now clean mask. I adjusted in my seat uncomfortably, remembering all the black blood-like substance dropping off his chin.  
I cleared my throat, rubbing it with the heel of my palm. "Just that you look really sleepy."  
He shrugged and fell back onto the hard surface in front of him. "I don't sleep very well."  
"Magic'll do that to you," I muttered under my breath, thinking I was quiet enough but when the dark hair flipped up over frantic eyes, I realized I'd been too loud.  
"What did you say?" He hissed under his breath, fingers clutching the edge of his desk tightly. His wide green eyes shook me and I gulped hesitantly.  
"Um...ah..." I stammered, caught off guard. "Just that if you look like you don't get any sleep."  
His eyes bored into mine and I pretended to be paying attention to the talking teacher. Just before the ending bell sounded, he gripped my wrist and said calmly, "Meet me after class, will you, Shakaku?" My name was fairly spat, but I nodded cheerfully anyway and agreed.  
I followed him with a slight bounce in my step to build confidence, turning past the walls and skipping down the stairs after him, hurrying outside into the drizzling rain. I turned my head away from him to look up at the stormy clouds when suddenly, I was slammed into the bricks behind me, forced to gaze up at the fury of Takeshi. His body was pressed against mine in a delicious manner and his arms were straight past my head, trapping my free hair under his thin fingers. His eyebrows furrowed and he snarled into my ear, "How do you know about magic?"  
I struggled to think of some way out, but couldn't and finally, went with honesty. "I saw you and Tomoe last night, doing something real creepy behind the school. What was all the black stuff?"  
He drew back a bit, and growled, "That's none of your concern. Stay away from me." He stood a little back and took his hands back, shoving them into his pants pockets. Shrugging his backpack up farther on his shoulder blades, he stepped back. Before he could walk away, however, I snatched his wrist and pulled him towards me. He stumbled back into me, pushing my back against the hard bricks. My eyes caught his and I stared for a long time at him.  
"Your eyes are different," I stated, reaching up to touch the space next to his left eye. As I did, I felt him shudder slightly and lean into the contact. I lingered my fingers for a moment until he stood straight and bowed stiffly.  
"I don't see how you could have gotten that impression. My eyes have always been green." Takeshi spun around on his heel, and without another word, he was gone, gliding across the wet grass to meet up with his brother. Tomoe glanced back at me with startled eyes, but the taller of the two put a firm arm around his shoulder and led him away.


	3. The Start of Something, Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakaku, with the help of Tomoe, has caught a better attention of the dark teen.

Section Three: The Start of Something, Alright

Kichiro wanted to know why I was so quiet yesterday, when I was ladling his soup bowl with leftovers this morning. I told him he was imagining things, and, with an air of adult seriousness, the eleven year old said, "Oh, I don't think so."  
Yeah, and? I'm not about to tell him I saw my classmate's eyes change colour in the space of two days after he puked up tar. What message would that send? Normally, if something was bothering me, I'd tell Kichiro, immediately. When finances are low or I've gotten laid off, I tell him why we can't have meat for a couple weeks, or a dessert. He understands more than he should. But this...this was bad. Foreboding, and I couldn't let him know before I really knew. So I clamped my mouth shut, kissed his forehead under that mess of black curls-I needed to trim that soon-and headed out the door with him, parting at the fork in the road where it split off to lead to the middle school on the left, and the high school on the right, up a hill.  
As I trudged up the mountain of sidewalk and zipping by cars, I huffed, realizing with a start that there was a light dusting of frozen dew drops scattered among the blades of grass. Had I put Kichiro in a thick enough sweater? I hadn't noticed the upcoming winter consciously, but it had to be happening soon. It was late October, and all the leaves the trees had decorated their branches with had deserted them, falling instead to the hard, cold ground, waiting to be raked by some cranky old man with a scowl and four garbage bags.  
I entered the front door of the smoky gray school and found myself side by side with Takeshi, who glared down at me. I raised my eyebrow until I felt a tug on my left hand and found Tomoe smiling widely, clasping my fingers inside his tiny grasp.  
"Oh, hi Tomoe!" I bent my head to smile back at him. "Did you walk to school today?"  
"No," he bit his lip and gazed up at his big brother. "Takeshi drove us. You wanna come home with us?" He asked suddenly, pulling me down the hall toward his lively classroom. Takeshi's face flushed under the ever present white mask and he spoke a muffled "no" before turning on his heel to go back to our classroom. I looked at Tomoe, who shrugged.  
"Walk with him after your class. He needs someone to talk to." He slipped his cold digits out of my warming hand. "See you!" He raced off.  
He was quiet in class, but he did grudgingly let me borrow a pencil when I broke mine. As I handed it back to him after class I did as Tomoe had suggested and walked slowly alongside him, talking briefly about a variety of things. Finally, when I commented on the weather, he spun on me, his cheeks a ruddy red.  
"Why are you walking with me? Go away," he demanded, sprinting faster. I jogged next to him in order to keep up with his long legs.  
"Hey," I said loudly and snatched his arm, dragging him back to me in a faint stumble. "Tomoe told me to walk with you. So I am. Don't act all scary, I know you're just hiding behind a wall. Now talk to me," I commanded in the voice I rarely use, save with my little brother.  
He huffed and jammed his hands into his pockets and glared at me. "Fine. Keep up."  
He kept going, but it was slower and I could stay with him easily. I took a deep breath and kept my hand on his forearm. He didn't shrug me off. His eyes scanned the concrete in front of him and we eventually made it to his car. I held back a gasp as I let go of him and ran my hand along the top of the '67 Chevy Impala he'd somehow acquired and I really wanted just then.  
"Where'd you get this?" I struggled to breathe in excitement, and ended up coughing violently on the cold air.  
"My dad gave it to me. He found it in America."  
I could hear to slight pride in his voice and I looked at him. He might have been smiling, but then, half his face was covered, so I couldn't be sure. As I stared at him, I saw my little brother in his eyes, happy and wistful.  
Suddenly, I jerked to a stop in my brain. I needed to get home to Kichiro. But first-  
"Hey, can I get your number? I'd like to keep talking yo you, especially about your amazing car, but I have to get home to my brother." I fished around in my bag and withdrew a crumpled piece of paper. He held up the borrowed pencil and quickly scawled a line of numbers onto the white.  
"Now leave me alone," Takeshi grunted gruffly. I beamed and scurried off, down the hill to apologize to my waiting sibling and make him something hot for dinner.

 

I called him the first time at eight o clock, Kichiro's bedtime, to talk about the specifics on his "Akachan" as he called it.  
"Oh, she's pretty amazing. You can't go wrong with a V8 327 4 Barrell engine with 275 horsepower. Ah, she's nice."  
I smiled listening to him ramble-well, talk-about his prized car. "Hey, it sounds like you can talk. Did you take that medical mask off?"  
There was light shuffling on the other end and a low shout of "Sammy! Turn it down, or it'll boil over!"  
Takeshi breathed out for a long time, allowed me to realize what I'd just asked. "I-I'm sorry...you don't have to answer that..." I stammered awkwardly, but I was cut off when he growled, "It's just for school, okay? I take it off to eat and stuff."  
I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me and added, "Alright. Sorry."  
"Whatever. It was...great talking to you, but I gotta go." The phone clicked and I held it away from my ear to turn my own off. Then I flopped across my mattress and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this story. Please comment or hand over a kudos if you like the story itself. Thanks!


	4. It Gets Better, Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakaku and Takeshi solidify their friendship.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Panic attack is described in mediocre detail.

Section Four: It Gets Better, Sometimes  
The second time I called him was the next night, to talk about little brothers. He was his brother's protector, and I was the same for mine. My heart seemed to warm at the subtle similarities. After hanging up that night, I went to check on Kichiro, who was sound asleep by then.  
I'd say we became friends over the course of a few months. He was still gruff and annoyed at everything I did, but he occasionally let his guard down and laughed a throaty chuckle.  
However, I wasn't sure how good of companions we were until I really needed him--and I wondered if he would come.  
It was a Saturday, and I had just come home off of work. The note on the counter said Kichiro and Tomoe were at the park and would be back in two or three hours, here's Tomoe's cell number again, because you always forget it. I gave a faint smile and trudged to my room to spread myself over my quilt. I sat up after a moment and pulled my finances book out to figure out if I could buy milk anytime soon.  
After scanning over the calculations, I realized I'd made an error, and we had less money than I thought. I felt my chest tighten and fuzzy spots surrounded my vision as I struggled to breathe deeply, then at all. My mind began to panic and I fumbled into my pocket for my phone, finally pushing around for speed dial. I listened to the agonizingly long rings of him not picking up until he did and I almost found my breath again.  
"Hello? Shakaku? You there?" He crackled.  
"Ta-takeshi!" I gasped, tears running down my face. "I-I can't-breathe-I-Takeshi-" I shrieked, clutching the thick blanket under me with my nails. I could hear him on the other end doing something, but I wasn't sure what. "Takeshi?"  
"Hang on, tough girl. I'm calling 119," he assured me. I screamed.  
"Nonono, you can't do that, they'll-they'll take Kichiro away. Please help-me!"  
He paused for a split second before a beep sounded and he told me in a soothing voice that he was getting into his car and he was coming and stay on the phone.  
I tried my damnedest to regain control of my lungs, but they wouldn't fill up and they wouldn't fill at all but then he was there, kneeling beside me, taking me in his arms and laying my ear against his chest to hear-  
His steady, steady heartbeat and I struggled to copy it, snuggling closer in his strong arms. He whispered to me and settled down with me on my futon, bringing his legs up around my waist until he was all around me and I was breathing again. Easier. And he was saying he admired me for being so strong until now, so you just cry, honey, you just cry on me. And all I heard was Takeshi calling me honey and me melting into sleep.

I woke with a start, feeling whatever was solid and firm under me. The window was opened up to the chilly October night. I could smell something like a pleasant musk surrounding myself and the pillow. I snuggled in closer, but stopped when the pillow moved. Frozen, unsure what was happening or who I was cuddling with, I held my breath.  
"You awake?"  
A deep rumble vibrated on my head as Takeshi spoke, gradually lifting a hand to rest on my arm. I relaxed a tad bit more and nodded slowly.  
"Chest hurts. Ugh, head hurts, too," I groaned. "Whew. Uh, thank you, Takeshi. You can...uh, let go now," I stuttered self consciously.  
He shook his head, lifting the loose blanket off of my feet and draping it over our bodies. He sighed deeply and rested his chin on the top of my head. "You get panic attacks often, Shakaku?"  
I nod. "Not often. But enough. I've got anxiety disorder, so, I mean..." I looked up at him, at his shadowed face and shallow mask. "You know about panic attacks? Like, how to deal with them?"  
"Sammy gets 'em sometimes. I know he's young, but he's got some issues."  
I must have looked really confused, because before I could ask who Sammy was, he cleared his throat and explained in a weird voice that he and Tomoe had been in America once, and someone called him Sammy and it stuck and sorry, it's a weird nickname and-  
I put a trembling finger to his mask, where his mouth might be. Still shocked and nerves still fried, I urged it to stop shaking, and it didn't. "It's cute. Such an America nickname, but I like it. Do-do you have an American nickname, too?"  
His face got very hot and I wondered vaguely why. "Yeah, uh, Dean."  
I raised my eyebrows, sinking back into his chest. "Dean? Wow, very American."  
"...I like it," he murmered so I wouldn't hear.  
"I know. It's nice, Dean," I tried. He laughed and said with a chuckle, "No, please don't call me that. It's Takeshi, always."


	5. Escalation or Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi stays over because...  
> His temper.  
> And previous injuries.  
> And good ol' Tomoe is so forgiving of it all.

Section Five: Escalation or Too Much  
They stayed over Sunday, all day. They ate with us the meager portions I dished out. I apologized for lunch being leftovers, and there wasn't much anyway, but Takeshi held my gaze and said it was fine. He asked if he could eat in another room, and I immediately agreed, allowing him to eat without anyone seeing under his mask. I paid rent and told Kichiro excitedly that we could have an Obon party if he wanted. His face lit up and he squealed happily. "Could we invite Tomoe and Takeshi?"  
I laughed. "Who else would we invite?"  
His smile perked up even more. "Can we visit Daddy?"  
I nodded. "Of course. It wouldn't be a proper Obon celebration if we didn't."  
He ran off, presumably to tell his friend. I sighed and leaned back against the counter, closing my eyes. I heard a small scuffling noise and I opened my eyes to see Takeshi in the doorway.  
"Hey," I greeted, but he cut me off.  
"We have to go home. Thanks for the food."  
"Wait," I said, lunging forward. I grasped his stiff fingers in my hand. "Why do you have to leave? It's only six o'clock."  
He whipped back around, eyes blazing over his white surgical mask. "Because I said so!" He shouted, then crumpled to the ground. I sank with him, urgently asking him to tell me what was wrong. He grunted once and then I noticed the dark red soaking into the pure white before he passed out.

I hauled him to the bathroom and ordered Kichiro to get me bandages and Tomoe to get various medicines. I cautiously peeled the cotton off of his mouth, and gasped quietly at the sight.  
It was ripped and burned all over, old scars traveling up past his nose and down his chin, new tears spiderwebbing put from the middle of his lips. Fresh blood flowed easily from the open wounds and I staunched the stream with clean napkins. I held his head in my lap as he bled.  
After hours of working, I had carefully arranged his skin back onto his face and smothered it in ointment. The bandage went over his close mouth and chin and was wrapped in an ACE bandage cast. He groaned through the fabric and I shushed him. His eyes snapped open and he stared at me with wondering eyes.  
I carefully explained the situation and told him I could find an IV for him, and school is cancelled for inspection, so he was going to stay over. And don't talk.  
I asked Tomoe if he would mind sleeping with Kichiro on his futon, and he readily agreed. They were both small enough, it shouldn't be a problem. They brushed their teeth with my one spare toothbrush and his own, and promptly went to bed. I told Takeshi that he would be in my room. He tried to shake his head, but I was firm and shoved him into the small room, telling him to sleep in his clothes.  
Then I curled up in the living room and slept.

The next morning, I sent Kichiro off to school with more leftovers and had Tomoe send two notes to the high school saying Takeshi and I would be either late or not there at all. I figured I should add the former to help wave the absense. The underclassman gave a weak smile and left, after getting directions from me from my apartment to the school up the hill.  
After our little brothers had left, I cautiously crept into my room to Takeshi. He was still asleep, a lock of dark hair trailed across his face and bandage. I sat on the edge of the futon and gently lifted the hair off within my finger. His nose twitched, but he continued his peaceful slumber.  
I got up and made an IV bag of basic nutrients from my sample supplies. I would have to ask my boss for extras tomorrow, I mentally reminded myself. I hooked the tubes around a metal coat hanger and draped the squishing bag over the last hook, afraid it might tug too much. Kneeling, I extended his limp arm and inserted the syringe. His fingers shook and he moaned through the ACE bandage. I shushed him and he quieted. I sat across from him and did my medical homework that was due tomorrow. He didn't wake up until I was in the kitchen making lunch. I heard him thrashing and there was a loud clattering before there was silence.  
I rushed in to find the coat hanger laying over his stomach and head, the IV bag on the floor, the syringe twisted, and Takeshi knocked out. I set to righting everything back up, reinserting the needle. Then I had to run and stir the soup.

Takeshi was silent while I changed his bloody wrappings. The gaping slits were starting to heal together nicely. I started to hum a little while I retreated his face, and the corners of his eyes wrinkled like he wanted to smile. I finished and started to rise, but he grabbed my hand and I slowly sank back down. He held my hand for a while until he fell back asleep.  
I smiled to myself and tiptoed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm having (far too much) fun with this, and I hope you're loving this ride as much as I am. If you really love this story, give me kudos so I know to keep going.  
> Love y'all!


	6. Courtesy Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is when the monsters first start arriving.

Section Six: Courtesy Call

The boys weren't home yet, which was odd, since school ended almost three quarters of an hour ago, but I chalked it up to them playing around on their way home. Takeshi had been sleeping most of the day, but now he was sitting up with a confused face. I knelt next to the futon and asked him what was wrong. He didn't answer, only doubled over in pain, eyebrows pushed together, clenched hand on his upper chest.   
"Takeshi?" I shrieked, reaching for his tight hand. Slipping my thin fingers past his knuckles to pull it off, he hissed through his teeth and I cried out.  
On his left collarbone burned a small black symbol on his sweaty skin. The edges of the tattoo flickered with a tiny flame and the star in the centre gleamed hot lava red.   
"Sammy," he grunted, starting to wobble to his feet, feet tangled in the sheets. "Sammy's been-" he started before falling in a heap. I ran over and picked him up, supporting him as he shook the covers off of his foot.  
Once removed from the blankets, Takeshi darted out the door, leaving me to hastily follow in his frantic footsteps.  
He sprinted up the massive hill with little difficulty, picking up a stray stick from Mr. Souto's shoveled lawn where he was trimming his large tree for the winter. I scrambled after, pausing halfway up to watch the scene unfold.  
On the lawn of the park to the side held intense battle. I saw Kichiro to the side, huddled in a ball crying. Tomoe held aloft a book, mouth moving as he read from it, facing the huge, hideous creature Takeshi beat with his borrowed stick. It was hunched over, with two shaggy legs supporting an unbalanced chunk of bare flesh, exposed to the thorns embedded in the tree's branch hitting it. The red meat was falling off of its crooked spine in pieces on the ground as it was battered, scattering the lush green grass with bloody hunks. It snapped its large, cracked tooth filled mouth at Takeshi's head, but he ducked it time, skirting backwards.  
In a moment of motherly instinct, I raced for Kichiro, throwing my arms over his tight form. Unfortunately, the sudden movement attracted its attention and it flew toward me, swatting its attacker away. Tossed to the ground from a high level, the older brother shook his head in a daze. But I didn't really care about that right then, because I was facing a snarling, drooling steak of a monster with no protection. It loomed over us, and my brother started sobbing harder.  
I stood, lifting my chin at it. "Go on, then. Fight me," I challenged, voice cracking and hands shaking with adrenaline and fear. It seemed to cock its head before I smacked it full across the face.  
Startling, it roared, blowing my hair back and gluing it in place with projected saliva. I closed my eyes, waiting to see the thing's stomach from the inside, but all I heard was a slight rumbling preceding a loud, echoing crack.  
Peeking under my barely raised eyelashes, I gaped at the split carved into the ground not two feet in front of me. A bright red glow emitted from the depths of the cut, only to disappear with the gap, seamlessly sewn together again.  
I collapsed, shaking in my rush of emotions and fight - or - flight rage. I tried to still my arms. They didn't. I opened my eyes again to see Takeshi racing for me, worry etched on his face, plain and simple. His eyebrows raised, I nodded. He nodded back, picked up a fainted Kichiro, and dragged us all home.

 

We had our Obon party the next week, and Kichiro even let Tomoe light one of the house's larger candles. My brother and I rolled out of bed at five in the morning to go visit Dad, but Takeshi was sleeping in the front room and heard us trying to leave. He insisted on coming with us, and so we all trooped outside and took the mile walk to the cemetery.  
Kichiro, true to form, ran up to the small urn on its pedestal in the fourth row closest to us. Sinking to his knees, he stroked the smooth marble of the platform and the clay surface of the pot. I approached with a solemn tone and sat next to him. I could feel Takeshi and his own brother watched us behind me, gut I tried to ignore it.  
"Hey, Dad," Kichiro's voice cracked and I squeezed his hand.  
"Hey," I repeated. "I hope you're doing well. Kichiro, why don't you tell him about your new friend."  
"Okay! Tomoe is the nicest friend ever. He always lets me go first on the swings and once, he gave me his coat 'cause I was cold. And Shakaku helps Takeshi a lot. Love you, Dad." He looked up at me. "Your turn."  
I swallowed sharply. "Yeah, Takeshi's wonderful. He's very kind and he's been staying over quite often because...he's sick. Um, I'm doing well in medical studies, and in core academics, and my job is paying most of the bills. Life is alright. We miss you, Dad," I whispered, letting a ticklish tear slide down my cheek. "See you next year."  
We stood and walked back to the boys, smiled, and returned home to eat and talk.

 

"But what was it?" I asked again, impatiently awaiting a response.  
"A monster," he muttered.  
I groaned. "I know that. God, just tell me what it was and I'll leave you alone."  
Takeshi eyed me. "No you won't."  
"Fine. I won't. Tell me."  
He finally relented, shifting his position on the soft futon. "It was a cruento lupin. That's Latin for 'bloody wolf'. It stalked Rome, and Sicily as well, for centuries in search of a worthy meal. You see, it can only eat ever three centuries or so because it takes that long to digest its food. Any bones it swallows appear in its skin to help armour it. It's dangerous when it's hungry and so far, it can't be killed."  
My blood chilled. "What do you mean it can't be killed? Didn't it fall into that earthquake split?"  
He shook his head. "It just went to Hell. It can come back."  
Kichiro peeked him head in. "Hey, can Tomoe stay for dinner?" His elfish grin made me feel guilty for the words to come out of my mouth.   
"Oh, hon. I don't think we can keep feeding them. I just don't have enough money."  
Takeshi straightened with an angry look about him. "We've been eating your food!" He shouted, glaring at Kichiro's retreating form.  
I put a hand on his arm to calm him. "It's fine. Forget I brought it up."  
His eyes blazed. "No, it's not fine. Sammy and I can feed ourselves just fine, and someone else, and you're scrapping the barrel as it is. I demand the opportunity to repay you. How much have we taken out of your pocket?"  
"No, no, it's okay," I waved my hands frantically. "You don't have to repay anything, it's our pleasure-"  
His strong, warm hands laid themselves on mine. His green orbs of eyes shone as he said, "I'll lend you money anytime you need any. And I'll give you as much as you need. Alright?"  
I breathed, steadying my breath and my anxiety. "Sorry," I murmered.  
A thin thumb caressed my cold cheek and his palm cupped my jaw. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for."   
I nodded a little, leaning gradually into his soft touch. I felt his warm breath on my nose and his mouth pressed itself onto it with slight hesitation, staying and staying and staying.  
As he drew away, Tomoe barged in without so much as a rap on the wood section dividers of the door to stand in front of us. I hastily pushed back, face flushed and eyes darting down.  
"Dean, we need to go. Now," he commanded, gesturing outside. Takeshi stood quickly, hauled me up, and raced out. Kichiro was putting a small bowl of leftover soup on the counter when the taller teen darted by, sweeping him off of his feet and over his shoulder and out the door.


	7. Burn It To The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakaku faces more monster troubles and looses her house in the process.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Panic attack is described in detail

Section Seven: Burn It to the Ground

My mouth was clogged with something halfway through our race out of the house. Several joint apartments slipped their occupants out, everyone wondering and frightened. I saw Kichiro being pulled along by Tomoe, but I'd lost track of Takeshi in the confusion. As we huddled together, asking questions and getting no answers in return, I saw a flicker of bright orange at the base of Kichiro's flower patch. My heart sank as our apartment was quickly swallowed up by a black cloud of smoke, spreading to no other houses. I tried to steady my harried breath, but found that I just couldn't and crumpled to the ground in a violent panic attack, racked with wrenching sobs and sudden shudders. Snowballing thoughts and anxieties echoed around me, seeming otherworldly at this point. It went on and on, hitting again and again, leaving me paralyzed on the ground. I couldn't feel anything but white so I lay there, waiting for it to pass.  
My limp body was collected by strong, charcoal smelling hands that entwined with my arms and legs and let me lean against someone who didn't mind that I was emptying my twisting stomach over their back.  
"You're going be fine, you know that, you cry, honey. Just cry."  
I tried to nod, but it was too much for my raging headache and I choked. Something heavy hit me, and I fainted.

When I came to, I was lying on an unfamiliar futon. It was raised off of the ground by a metal - or wooden, I couldn't tell - frame, and the futon was extremely thick and bouncy. I didn't know quite what to make of it, except that the blanket spread over me was delicious and smelled like the very strong cologne musk I'd grown attached to.   
"Takeshi?" I croaked, my head spinning the room as I raised my head. There was a foul taste in my mouth and then I remembered. Our apartment. On fire. Throwing up. Passing out. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to will the world to stop shaking.  
The door slid open and a tall shadow stood on the frame. I felt the vibrations through the floor that it was coming towards me and I couldn't really move in my blanket cocoon, but that's okay, because it was Takeshi.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, a cool hand rested on my sweaty forehead. I licked my dry lips.  
"I'm alright. Is Kichiro safe?"  
He nodded. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."  
I swallowed, my tongue think in my mouth. "Well, the rent was terrible anyhow."  
We didn't laugh. We just sat there, him on the edge of the mattress, me wallowing in the depths of comfort.  
He tried to leave, but I grabbed his hand, my vision darkening.  
"...stay?"  
I don't know if he did, because I dropped into a heavy sleep seconds after and didn't awaken until the next afternoon.  
Tomoe sat cross legged on the end of the bed, staring at me until I jolted upright, gasping and wet with perspiration. He gave a thin smile and led me, all mussed up and groggy, into their kitchen. "I thought you'd like to know what set your house on fire." He dragged a thin silver laptop over to the table and plunked down next to me, opening it to reveal a screen cluttered with multiple tabs and windows. "I've been researching all night. It seems to have been some kind of advanced fire demon from the coast of South Africa. They target people who use magic freely and wrongly. I'm not sure if it was aimed at us or not, because its sense of right and wrong might be different. I'll have to ask Takeshi when he gets back."  
I looked around. "Where is he?"  
"He's back at the apartment salvaging your things. He's made a couple of trips, and most of it was washed earlier. Your futons are hanging up to dry, and some of Kichiro's shirts."  
I put my face in the palms of my hands an sighed, long and deep. "What kind of magic do you use so freely?" I inquired, hoping to change the subject.  
He shrugged, exiting out of three tabs and loading two new ones. "Normal stuff, I guess. Summoning spells, potions, and a couple general magic incantations. Oh, and I used a Banishing spell on the cruento lupin the other day. But that was a while ago. It would have come for something more recent," he mused.  
"Ah," I said, as if I understood. He looked at me.   
"If you don't get it, you can just say so, you know," the younger boy assured me. I winced and put my head down. "Hey, are you okay?"  
"Mhmm."  
"Sure?"  
"Mhmm."  
There was a loud thud that scared me shitless and out of my chair. As I rubbed the back of my head, Takeshi came in the front door, a knobbly looking blanket bag hung over his right shoulder. He saw me and his expression brightened.  
"Shakaku! So glad you're up and about. Care to help?"  
For the next hour and a half, we went through all of my worldly possessions, scrubbing black off of the dishes and washing all of the non - singed clothes. By the end, I was covered head to toe with soot. I gave a short laugh and faced Takeshi. "May I use your shower facilities?"  
"Of course, madam," he bowed, a serious tone settling in his voice. I flounced out, freshly dried skirt, blouse and towel over my shoulder.  
The water was warm and cascaded down my aching back, pooling at the bottom of my feet in a thick sludge. I kicked it down the drain and squirted a small dot of blue shampoo into my wrinkled hand, and lathered it through my hair. I was rinsing the second layer of soap out of my hanging locks when there was a sharp clang under me.  
I stopped scrubbing my scalp and looked down the drain, watching the suddy water gurgle down into its depths. I wanted to shrug it off, but over the past few weeks, I didn't trust anything to be normal.  
I shut off the shower and wrapped myself in the rough towel, stamping my wet feet on the concrete tub. Something hissed and I jumped back, slipping hard onto the stone. I wiped my eyes with the edge of the rag, opened my burning eyes -  
And screamed, flailing about as I tried to stand up on the slippery surface. I scrambled out over the damp rim and threw my skirt and blouse on, not bothering to slip my undergarments on in my hurry. I did fall on my way out, but I got to my feet and sprinted down the carpeted hallway for Takeshi.  
"Takeshi!" I shrieked, throwing myself onto him. He caught me, surprised, and stumbled back.  
"What?" He demanded. "What's wrong?"  
I gasped for sufficient air. "There's a - thing, a - red - in the shower -" I stuttered, but he was already running for the room, grabbing something long and metal out of the open closet as he passed.  
There was a loud scuffle, a squeal and loud bang. I covered my ears and ducked. Seconds later, he emerged, carrying something spiky in his firm grip. "Sammy!" He belowed, summoning the youth. "Mind taking care of this?"  
He nodded, grabbed it carefully, and darted out again. Kichiro replaced him, a worried look on his face. "What's wrong, Shakaku? Was there a spider in the drain?"  
"Yep," replied Takeshi, dusting his hands on his pants. "A big one. Your sister just got pretty scared."  
My little brother giggled, a sound I felt like I hadn't heard in a million years. "Yeah, Shakaku doesn't like spiders."  
"Right," I cut him off. "Takeshi, can I talk to you? Now, please?"  
Takeshi hesitated, then nodded, and we went into his room, closing the door. And then I started yelling.


	8. Which You Never Met Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakaku has an out of body experience because...?

Section Eight: Wish You Never Met Me

"What is happening?" I yelled, shaking him by his shirt collar. He hung limp like a rag doll as I abused him. "Nothing about this is normal, and while I'm very chill with magic and all that, monsters? In the shower? What if it was Kichiro? He would have tried to pick it up! Takeshi!"   
He winced and removed my shaking hands. "I know. It's...ugh, this always happens, Shakaku. I try to keep from happening, but it never works."  
"What happens?"   
"We're hunters," he admitted, sitting on my bed. I slowly sat next to him and scoffed.   
"Well, plenty of people hunt." Then I got a disturbing idea. "Illegally? You hunt illegally?" Something about it seemed to make me incredibly dizzy.  
Takeshi laughed, running his thin fingers through my soaking hair. "No, not really. We hunt monsters, like the two you've seen. The blood wolf and the red cap aren't even that bad. We've fought Satan, and the King of Hell, and Lillith and demons upon demons and - Shakaku." He stopped. "Shakaku, what's wrong?"  
For I clutched my head and sank to the floor, whimpering. There was a tremendous rattling inside my skull, as if someone was stirring it like soup. My eyes caught flashes of bright light and I squeezed my eyelids shut to escape the throbbing strobes. It was as though I was standing above my body, looking down as my withering state, Takeshi's hand on my back. I'd read about this is my medical practice books, briefly. And out - of - body experience. The pain still resided, tormenting me until I felt my neck snap back from an invisible force and it all stopped, the world flickering in and out of existence. First, the bed and cowering figures were there, then I stood in a lush garden house, face to face with a small man, his wiry hands clasped.  
"Ah, Castiel! How is your mission coming along?" He gave me a toothy grin. I whipped my head around, turning in place.  
"Where am I?" I demanded. His cheerful expression froze. "Who are you - where's Takeshi?"  
Stepping closer to me than societally appropriate, the stout man peered into my eyes. "Castiel? Where is Castiel?"   
I shook my head violently. "I don't know, I don't know who that is -"  
Something very strange happened then. I mean, more strange than what was already happening. There was a sharp clicking noise in my head, the sound of a locker combination frantically being searched for. Pressing my palms to my forehead, the skin heated up drastically and I burst.  
I was torn to bits, scattered across the galaxy, to reveal a shining orb with spread out black wings, torn and frayed. I could see, no, sense, it all happening, from my many pieces.   
"Greetings, Ardriel," the being rasped, a low growl echoing through the shaking plants. "The beast is in Hell, but is surely climbing back out, even with Crowley's adamance for it to do time. I fear that Dean, in his state, may not realize how strong a foe Hera truly is. But I will try to lead him onto a better, success filled road. In the meantime, have Joshua and Hephzibah lead an army into the den to negotiate for their return. That is all," it finished, lowering its massive wings.  
"And the Vessels?"  
It paused, cocking its formed head. "We will keep them safe, Ardriel."  
The small man bowed reverently. "Of course. God speed to you, Castiel."  
A chuckle, throaty and sore. "Not yet."  
And I was on the floor again, gasping for breath. A very concerned face was in mine. "Shakaku? Shakaku!"  
"What?" I mumbled groggily. He sighed and leaned back on his heels.   
"I thought you were dying..."  
"I did," I muttered, shakily getting to my feet. "Excuse me. I need to go puke."


	9. Weird Doesn't Even Cover It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who should appear but the grace of a brother in the wrong body?

Section Nine: Weird Doesn't Even Cover It

And I didn't come out of the bathroom for a while, plastered against the toilet, hoping nothing traveled up its pipes to scare me and my vomit. Nothing did, even as most of my long hair dropped into the mess inside and I was forced to take a shower anyway.  
Kichiro and Tomoe went to the park. Takeshi assured me that Tomoe had a pistol. I don't think I realized what he meant because I brushed it off and sank into the pile of printed sheets of lore and mythology that his little brother had been working on.  
"I don't know what I saw," I admitted. "And for the most part, I don't want to know. But...I have to, don't I? Figure out who they were?"  
Takeshi shrugged. "It seems you're a large part of what this is all about. I don't think you can just ignore this."  
I sighed and dropped my forehead to the rest on the largest pile of hot paper, fresh ink tattooing my temple. My friend started to laugh at me, but I didn't really mind. I felt relaxed and content, lying there in the research. I felt my eyes grow heavy and then -  
My brain rattled about in my skull, bouncing off the sides painfully, shaking in a tremor. I shrieked and clutched my head, trying in vain to stop the seizure in my brain.  
I couldn't move, frozen in time, Takeshi stiff between steps to get to me, arms stretched out and face scrunched in worry. The world toppled over on itself and I felt nauseous again. White blinked around my vision and I struggled to focus on any of them. Instead, they spun out of control as a booming voice shook the ground. The low, gravelly tone was familiar, but I wasn't sure from where.  
"Until Hera releases the Vessels, you are to aide Shakaku as she travels to Mount Olympic to release them, in mediocre ways only. She is powerful with me, and we will be sufficient. You are to keep Dean and Sam's essences in safety. You are not to engage in battle. Shakaku has one week to free them before they are lost forever. This is non negotiable."  
A storm whipped me around and threw me to the ground. One shuddering halt later, I lifted my eyes to look at a frightened Takeshi, crumpled to the ground.  
"...Castiel?" He whispered.  
I nodded. "Yeah, I told you that."  
"No!" He roared, clambering to his feet. "Cas! We have to help him - why - why can't I move?" He paced in a circle, clutching cupboard door handles. "I can't move - Sammy? Where's Sammy?"  
Moving swiftly, I rushed to him and clasped his hands in mine. "Takeshi -"  
"Dean!"  
"...Dean," I swallowed. "You need to calm down. We'll figure this out. But...but you have to just - sit down, here," I tugged him onto the nearest upright chair and he obediently perched on the edge, tense in every muscle.  
I made him breathe with me, slow and steady. Then I asked questions, instructing him to answer as simply as possible. Holding my pad of paper in my right palm, my other hand swept the tip of the pen across the paper.  
"What is your name?"  
"Dean Winchester."  
"How old are you?"  
"Almost 35."  
"Family members - and don't freak out."  
He took a controlled breath and glared at me. "Little brother Sam, he's 32, I think. Everyone else is dead."  
I nodded slowly, scratching all his words down. "And do you know a Castiel?"  
"Yes."  
"Who is he?"  
Takeshi - no, Dean - looked at the ground and mumbled,"You wouldn't believe me."  
Raising my eyebrows, I cleared my throat and tapped the other end of the pen on the pad. "I think I will."  
"Cas is," he struggled. "Cas is a friend. He feels like...part of the gang. He's... he's an Angel of the Lord."  
I nodded.  
I nodded again.  
And inhaled sharply. "Okay. That explains a lot, actually. How about Ardriel?"  
He shrugged. "Where's Sammy?" He demanded, rising. I sprang to my feet.  
"Wait," I cried, stopping him mid step. Turning to look at me, I realized that Takeshi was gone. "I...he's at the park with my brother. I thought you were Takeshi."  
"Who?" His voice deepened suddenly and I jumped in shock.  
"T-takeshi Hiromatsu. You...he transfered into my high school after being in Korea with his father. He has a car, called Aka-chan, and she's his pride and joy. I thought I knew him." I shook my head, not understanding anymore.  
Dean stared at me for a few seconds more before darting out the door.


	10. Part Two: Will Solace ~ Introduction to Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico are in Japan, and now there are two sets of gods to reckon with. Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I've been super busy with school.

Part Two: Will

Section One:

I honest to Zeus couldn't keep my eyes off of the grinning twerp. His gaunt features had started to fill out and his cheekbones were fleshy enough to sport two adorable dimples.  
Also, his Japanese was as terrible as his Italian was good, and I eventually had to cast a small spell I'd learned from Annabeth last summer that allowed us to speak whatever language we were talked to in. Nico didn't seem to mind, since he'd already gotten his fair share of glares from street passerbys at his mixed up grammar rules, and promptly pecked my mouth without the slightest hesitation that we were blocking people from getting about their day to day lives.  
"Hey, Nicky," I teased, punching his defining shoulder. He winced and rubbed the sore spot.  
"Want to go to that park up there and have lunch?"  
He nodded and we trudged up a steep hill lined with broken off tree branches and scattered pebbles, almost like there had been a small scuffle earlier that day. I didn't think anything of it until we stopped to stare at the full park grounds.  
It was huge, the bull, with iron casings on its long, thick protruding horns and cloven hooves that pawed the grass up, leaving a pile of uprooted weeds and clumps of thin dirt spread over the ground. The shaking in fury and movement pelt was what took hold of my attention and set my boyfriend after the golden cow of Hera brandishing Styigen iron.  
In all honesty, I could fight, but I'd taken to letting Nick protect me, since he seemed to want to, and who else would tend to the cuts and scrapes he would eventually obtain.  
But my absence didn't seem to matter, because there were already attackers defending two crouching boys.  
The girl looked about my age, with long brown hair pulled up into a wet ponytail that smacked her hard frown as she swung a heavy looking branch at the huffing beast with one hand, and blazing a butcher knife, presumably grabbed out of a bunch of them from a kitchen.  
Her companion was another teenager, but every time his stern face turned to me, I thought he must be older than he looked, his shaggy black hair swept carelessly across his scrunched eyebrows. He brandished a silver handgun that seemed to cut through the squirming flesh of the bull with every echoing shot, but without the proper weapon, they were screwed.  
Which, of course, was a good thing Nico's sword could actually lop the bulging head off of the rampaging golden cow with two choppy hacks like a tree trunk. Blood gushed out of the falling corpse, exposing the severed arteries and veins that intersected the meat and muscles around the cracked spinal cord for a brief moment before dissolving into a puff of dust. Nick breathed heavily, lowering the broadsword to wipe the goo off and turn to me to ask, in an incredulous voice, "How come it didn't automatically turn to shimmery shine shine?"  
I could only shrug and walk over to the bunch, trying not to laugh over the idiot's terminology. "So, how did you invoke the rath of, I'm gonna guess Hera?  
" Castiel, " the girl breathed heavily, leaning onto her knees with outstretched hands. "I don't know what's happening," she confessed, small tears forming at the corner of her big eyes.  
I nodded. "We get that reaction a lot. Can we help you anymore?"  
She looked at me with such a desperate look that I thought she might crumble then and there. "What do you know about magic?"  
"Quite a bit, actually. What kind?"  
The boy spoke this time, having caught his breath. "Look. There are two Vessels that are trapped without their souls in some kind of limbo under the power of a Hera? And this girl has to save us. Well, I'm one of the souls. But I don't know whose body this is. They're still going through puberty," he added, crinkling his nose. The girl interrupted him, pushing through the two smaller kids to reach me. Her hands shook violently and there was a tremor in her voice.  
"I want my brother to be safe. First and foremost. And I want everything to go back to normal."  
I grabbed her fingers and squeezed them tightly. "Tell you what. We know a place where your brother will be safe for as long as you need him to be. Then, we can discuss all of the soul mishaps. Deal?" I hoped my smile was somewhat comforting.  
She hesitated, then nodded quickly. I turned to Nico and tossed him a gold coin. He caught it easily and walked over to the drinking fountain, pushing the button with his bony hip. A thin stream streaked down to the ground for an instant before it was slightly marred by the currency.  
"Annabeth Chase, Camp Jupiter," he cried, stepping forward with one foot.  
A familiar face broke through the water, blond hair twisted into a simple braid caught under a leather backpack. She whipped around and lit up. "Hey, Nico! How's-" she cut herself off, gazing behind him at the tattered group. "What's happening?"  
I walked into her line of sight too and explained the situation as briefly as possible. At the end, she was calling her fiancé over, demanding that he mount Blackjack this instant and set off for Japan. His confusion was evident, but, to no one's surprise, he complied, darting off with a scrap of parchment clutched tightly in his fist. Annabeth's stern look directed at the now upright teenage girl.  
"What's your name, dear?" She asked kindly after casting her language spell. After all, she wasn't fluent in Japanese.  
"Shakaku. This is my brother, Kichiro. And Takashi's little brother is Tomoe. How do I help get my world back in order?"  
The blonde nodded in agreement. "Kichiro will come back to Camp Jupiter with Percy, my boyfriend-"  
"-fiancé," cut in Nico, but she ignored him.  
"-where he'll be safe, guarded by a hundred-ish Roman soldiers. I'll talk to Chiron and Athena. We'll see what can be done about Hera," she spat the last name, as customary for her. "I'll call back as soon as I can." Her hand waved and cut through the thin mirror of water, ending our conversation.  
I turned back to the harried group and smiled weakly. "Anybody want to share their feelings?" I joked, elbowing Nico.  
He scowled. As did everyone else. So in awkward silence we sat, waiting for the son of Poseidon to fly by on his donut-loving pegasus.

**Author's Note:**

> Guide for the confused:  
> Shakaku is Castiel  
> Takeshi is Dean  
> Tomoe is Sam  
> Kichiro is Gabriel
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has given me kudos. You're awesome, and you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. If you like this story too, feel free to keep it up!


End file.
